Flashpoint
by HotXbun
Summary: Set in the DCU. Barry goes back in time to save his mother, but this has great consequences. rated T for mentions of murder.
1. Chapter 1 A Blast from the Past

HotXbun: One of my favorite things from Justice League was Barry. He was just so funny!

And since I have no idea when his movie is coming out, I decided to write this fan fiction which is my take on it.

This will be based on the animated Flashpoint film, Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox.

There will be 'Flashpoint Extras' based on Avatar Extras from Avatar The Last Airbender. You 'should' read my Avatar The Last Airbender fan fiction 'Should Do This.' See what I did there?

At the end of each chapter I will give you a challenge, but you don't have to do them.

Enough with this long author's note! On with the fan fiction!

Disclaimer: I do not own DC, Avatar The Last Airbender or Bubble Pop. That's right. Bubble Pop.

Chapter 1 A Blast from the Past

Barry's POV **[Flashpoint Extra: This is the first time the story's in Barry's POV.]**

I was standing at my mother's grave.

It was the anniversary of the day she was killed.

And like in typical over dramatic fashion, it happened to be cloudy and rainy. Why does that always happen?! **[Flashpoint Extra: I ask myself that question all the time.]**

Suddenly, my cellphone started playing...Bubble Pop. Don't judge me! **[Flashpoint Extra: I won't. It's a catchy song!]**

I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Bruce.

I hit answer and put the phone to my ear.

"Hey Bruce", I greeted. "What's up."

"A group of bad guys just broke into the Central City Museum", Bruce replied.

"Great", I said sarcastically. "Another thing to add to this pooptastic day."

"Everything okay", Bruce asked in concern.

"Yeah", I lied before I looked at my mother's grave. "It's just been a really bad day. I'll tell you about it later."

"Alright", Bruce said. "How quickly can you get to the museum?"

"I'll be there in...a flash. Get it?"

"Sadly I do", Bruce replied.

"Someday you will learn to appreciate my jokes Bruce Wayne", I stated.

"Yeah whatever", Bruce said. "Just get your fast butt over to the museum."

"Aye aye Captain Grouch."

"Just get to the museum", Bruce commanded before ending the call.

"Yikes", I said. "He's acting even more grouchy than usual." **[Flashpoint Extra: Yep.]**

Ten Minutes Later

I arrived at the museum, where the rest of my team was.

"There you are", Bruce said. "What took you so long?"

"I had to go and put on my suit", I replied in defense.

"Whatever", Bruce said. "Let's just go."

With that Bruce started walking into the building.

"Yikes", I started. "What's got Bruce's bat suit all up in a knot?"

"Something about not getting an investment he wanted", Clark replied before he walked into the building with Diana.

"I will never get rich people problems", I stated.

"I wish I could get rich people problems", Arthur revealed.

"Why", I asked.

"Because I'd be rich."

With that the rest of us walked into the building.

When we did...we saw some bad guys!

"Alfred", Bruce started. "Give me some intel. Who are these guys?"

Before Alfred could say anything...I realized who the bad guys were. **[Flashpoint Extra: You did?]**

"Wait a minute", I said in realization. "Captain Cold. Heatwave. Top and Captain Boomerang. Oh no. Hide me!" **[Flashpoint Extra: HotXbun didn't put Mirror Master in this because they didn't know which version of Mirror Master to use.]**

With that I hid behind Victor.

"What's up with you", he asked.

"Well you see", I started as I poked my head out from behind Victor. "I maybe, kind of, sort of put these people in jail."

"You put all these people in jail", Bruce asked. "I thought you only pushed people." **[Flashpoint Extra: That's a callback to a line from Justice League.]**

"Do not underestimate the power of pushing people", I commanded.

"Well then", Arthur started. "Since you're the one who put these guys in jail, you're the one who has to deal with them." **[Flashpoint Extra: (does spit take) What?!]**

Before I could react to what Arthur said...he pushed me towards the bad guys!

I tried running away, but Arthur pushed me with his GIANT FORK!

I turned around to look at the bad guys...who did not look happy to see me. **[Flashpoint Extra: Oh no.]**

I gulped before smiling nervously.

"Hello gentlemen", I greeted. "Lovely to see you. How's it been."

"Oh not too bad", Captain Boomerang replied. "We've just been IN JAIL!" **[Flashpoint Extra: Oh no. They're angry.]**

"Speaking of jail", I started. "Why are you not in there?"

"We were busted out."

"By who", I asked.

"By me."

The moment I heard that voice...the blood in my veins ran cold.

I recognized that voice all too well. It was a voice I never wanted to hear again.

_Please don't be him. Please be anybody else than him._

With that I turned around...and it was him.

The person I hated the most. The person that took everything I loved away from me.

The person that killed my mother.

HotXbun: Oh no.

Challenge: Tell me who you think killed Barry's mother.

My Answer: If you know enough about DC, you'll probably know who this is. If not...then I'm not telling!


	2. Chapter 2 Reverse Flash

HotXbun: We're going to find out more about the guy who killed Barry's mother in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Avatar The Last Airbender.

Chapter 2 Reverse Flash **[Flashpoint POV: (does spit take) Reverse Flash?!]**

Diana's POV **[Flashpoint POV: This is the first time the story's in Diana's POV.]**

"By me."

The minute I heard this...I turned my head to see a man...wearing a suit that looked very similar to Barry's. **[Flashpoint POV: (does spit take) What?!]**

When Barry saw him...he froze dead in his tracks.

He knew this man.

"Hello Barry", the man greeted.

"You", Barry said with dread in his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd come and pay you a visit", the man replied.

Barry just continued to stare at the man in fear.

I decided to step in.

"Who are you", I asked.

The man just smirked at me before looking at Barry.

"Tell them Barry", he commanded. "Tell them who I am!"

Barry took a deep breath...before saying something that shocked me.

"This is the man who...killed my mother."

Upon hearing this...I looked at Barry in shock.

"What", Bruce said in shock. "You're the one that killed Barry's mother. Why would you do that?"

"It's quite simple really", the man replied. "You see, in the future, I am Barry's archenemy."

Upon hearing this...Barry looked up in shock.

I guess he didn't even know about this.

"What", he said in shock.

"Yes", the man replied. "Since I couldn't kill you in my timeline, I decided to go back and kill you when you were young and weak! But at last, your dear mother decided to protect you. She really brought this on herself."

Upon hearing this...Barry looked at the man with a look of pure anger.

Using his powers...he pinned the man to a pillar.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

This caused me and the rest of the team to look at Barry in shock.

He was always so upbeat and happy. Seeing him this angry is something I had never seen before.

"Well well well", the man started. "Looks like I hit a nerve didn't I?"

Upon hearing this...Barry punched the man causing him to fall the ground.

"I am going to make you pay for what you did to my mother", he stated. "She didn't deserve what you did to her."

"No", the man admitted. "But you deserve what's about to happen to you."

Before Barry could react...the other villains grabbed him!

Then the man did something shocking.

He ran away with...the same speed as Barry's!

"He has the same powers as Barry", Victor said in shock.

"How is that even possible", Arther asked.

"Only one way to find out", Bruce replied before looking at Clark. "Superman! Get him!"

With that Clark went after the man.

"Everybody else", Bruce started. "Get those guys off of Barry!"

With that we went into battle.

Ten Minutes Later

The villains had been defeated and Clark had returned.

"Sorry Barry", he apologized. "I lost him."

Upon hearing this...Barry yelled and kicked one of the pillars!

Before any on us could say anything...he walked up to the villains.

"Alright", he said sternly. "Start talking! Tell me everything you know about that guy!"

"We're not telling you anything", Captain Boomerang stated.

Barry was about to do something, but I stopped him.

"I'll take it from here", I stated before wrapping my lasso around Captain Boomerang. "This lasso compels you to tell the truth. Now tell me everything you know about that man."

"He calls himself Reverse Flash."

"Reverse Flash", Barry asked in shock.

"Yeah", Captain Boomerang said. "He wanted our help in capturing you."

"But why now", Barry asked.

"Sorry mate", Captain Boomerang said. "He didn't tell us that."

"Dang it", Barry said in anger.

"Anything else", I asked.

"That's all I know love", Captain Boomerang replied. "By the way. Are you single?"

"Well that's enough", I stated before pulling my lasso away. **[Flashpoint POV: Aaaand...serious moment over.]**

Suddenly...Barry growled in anger.

"I can't believe it", he stated. "I now know more about the man who killed my mother, but not enough to take him down!"

"Yeah", Captain Boomerang said. "Things aren't looking so good for you mate."

Barry tried to hit Captain Boomerang...but I stopped him.

"So", Arther started. "What do we do with these bozos?"

"Don't worry", Bruce stated. "I'll have these guys memories altered so they don't know the Flash's true identity, then have them sent back to jail."

Upon hearing this...the villains started complaining.

"Quit your whining", Bruce commanded. "Superman, help me get these guys out of here."

With that Bruce and Clark started carrying the bad guys away.

I turned around to look at Barry in concern.

"Barry", I started. "Are you okay?"

"No Diana. I'm not okay at all."

Before I could do say anything else...Barry ran away!

"Barry", I called out.

"Should we go after him", Victor asked.

"Leave him", Arthur commanded. "Right now he probably just wants to be alone."

"But it isn't like Barry to act like this", I pointed out. "I'm really worried about him."

HotXbun: Poor Barry. Curse you Reverse Flash!

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to make Barry feel better.

My Answer: Not a what. A who.


	3. Chapter 3 Better With You

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been nearly three months since I last updated! I was working on other stories!

Welcome to day two of my three year anniversary extravaganza! Today is all about The Flash!

Somebody is going to cheer up Barry in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own DC.

Chapter 3 Better With You

Barry's POV

One Hour Later

I had changed back into my regular clothes and was sitting under a tree.

Suddenly I heard a voice say my name.

But this time, it wasn't a voice that I feared. In fact, this voice was my favorite sound in the whole world.

I looked up...and smiled.

"Iris. Hi."

Standing in front of me was my best friend in the whole world, Iris West.

She had mocha skin, long, black hair that was curly and loose and light brown eyes.

She was wearing a green vest; blue jeans; light brown, knee length, high heeled boots; a light brown, long sleeved jacket that was unzipped and a thin, silver chain with a handmade ring on it.

She smiled at me before sitting down.

"Hey Barry", she greeted. "Everything okay?"

I was about to lie...but I stopped myself.

I could never lie to Iris. She knew me all too well.

"Actually Iris", I started. "Everything is anything but okay."

"What happened", Iris asked.

I took a deep breath before telling her the truth.

"I was reunited with the person that killed my mother."

Upon hearing this...Iris looked at me with a look of dread.

"Oh my word", she breathed out before grabbing my shoulders. "Are you okay?! Did he hurt you?!"

"It's not me I'm worried about Iris", I revealed. "I'm worried about what he's going to do to everybody else I love."

Suddenly, Iris got up.

"We need to go and tell the police", she stated.

"Yeah right", I said as I got up. "Like they'll believe me."

"Well", Iris started. "We should at least tell my dad."

Ten Minutes Later

That's how I found myself at my old house.

Somebody opened the door...and smiled.

It was Iris's father, Joe West.

He had mocha skin, light brown eyes, short, black hair and a goatee.

He was wearing a black, long sleeved shirt and black sweat pants.

"Barry", he said happily. "Iris! It's so good to see you two!"

With that Joe hugged us.

"It's good to see you Joe", I stated.

"I missed you a lot daddy", Iris stated.

"I missed you guys too", Joe stated. "Come on in."

With that Iris and I walked in.

"Wally", Joe said to said person that was by the dinning room table. "Look who's here."

Wally was Iris' younger brother. He had mocha skin, short, black hair and light brown eyes.

He was wearing a black vest and black sweat pants.

"Hey Iris", Wally greeted. "Hey Barry. What's up?"

"Actually", I started. "Not good things."

Upon hearing this...Joe and Wally looked at me in shock.

"What do you mean", Wally asked. "What happened?"

With that I took a deep breath before revealing to them what had happened.

"I was reunited with the man who killed my mother."

Upon hearing this...Wally and Joe looked at me in shock.

"Yikes", the former breathed out.

"Are you okay", Joe asked before he grabbed my shoulders in concern.

"Don't worry", I stated. "I'm okay. But I have little information about this man and I don't know how to find him."

"Tell me what you do know", Joe commanded.

"All I know is his name and how he looks like", I replied. "And I'm not sure if that's going to help."

"I'll see what I can find out", Joe revealed. "I'm not going to let this man get away with what he did Barry. I promise."

One Hour Later

I was walking Iris back to her apartment.

"I'm really sorry about all this Barry", she apologized.

"Why are you apologizing", I asked. "You're not the one that killed my mother and framed my father."

"I can't believe somebody would do such a thing", Iris stated. "And why? What did you do?"

"No idea", I replied.

"Don't worry Barry", Iris said. "My dad will figure this out. He always does."

"I hope you're right", I stated before stopping in front of Iris's building. "Well. Here were are."

Iris smiled at me before giving me a hug.

I instantly hugged her back. Iris's hugs always had a way of making me feel better.

"It'll be okay Barry", she stated. "I promise."

With that Iris broke the hug and walked into her building.

_Please be safe._

HotXbun: That was so sweet! And sad! A sweetened sorrow.

Challenge: Tell me if you think our heroes will be able to find out who Reverse Flash is.

My Answer: I hope so!


	4. Chapter 4 Changing Everything

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been nearly FOUR MONTHS since I last updated! I was working on other stories.

Something is going to happen in this chapter. Something that changes everything.

PS: Please read the AN at the end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Avatar The Last Airbender.

Chapter 4 Changing Everything

Barry's POV

That Night

I was on the phone with Joe.

"I'm afraid I have bad news Barry", he started. "The Central City database has nothing on a Reverse Flash."

"Nothing", I asked sadly.

"Nothing", Joe replied. "But don't worry. I'm gonna see if I can reach out to other departments and see if they know anything."

"Thanks Joe", I said. "I really appreciate it."

"Anything for you Barry", Joe stated. "See ya."

"See ya", I said sadly before ending the call.

Then...I violently threw my phone onto my bed.

"Great", I said sarcastically. "Now what am I supposed to do? I need to clear my head."

With that I got up and started running.

As I ran...I started thinking about Reverse Flash and everything he's done to me.

The faster I ran the more angry I got.

Until eventually...I was surrounded by a white light!

When the light disappeared...I was in a different place!

I looked up...and gasped.

It was my old house! But it wasn't old and run down!

I looked inside the house...and gasped again.

I saw...my mom! And me...as a kid!

I backed away from the window before looking down at myself.

_Did I...time travel? Sweet!_

I looked into the house...and that's when I realized when I was! Get it? When?

Anyway. I realized that I was at the moment right before my mother died!

I could save her!

I looked inside the house...and saw a white portal begin to open!

_That's where Reverse Flash came from. This is my chance to stop him!_

And so...just as Reverse Flash came out from the portal...a tackled him into the wall!

My mom screamed and held younger me close to her.

I turned around to face her.

"Get out of here", I commanded. "Now!"

With that my mom picked younger me and ran out the door.

_She's safe. Thank goodness she's safe._

I got off of Reverse Flash and he got up.

"You", he said with venom in his voice.

"Yep" I said. "I've discovered a new power. And I will not let you kill my mom!"

"Well well well", Reverse Flash started. "Let's see what changing history does, shall we?"

Before I could process what Reverse Flash meant...he ran off!

"Get back here", I yelled.

With that I started chasing Reverse Flash.

After a little bit I caught up to him.

But just as I was about to touch him...everything went white.

HotXbun: Barry? Barry!

Challenge: Tell me what you think has happened to Barry.

My Answer: Let's just say that when he wakes up...everything will be different.

PS: Nominees for the 2019 HotXbun Fanfiction Awards are now out!

Barry's mother has been nominated for Favorite Mother, and that's it.

You can vote in a review here, a review on 2019 HotXbun Fanfiction Awards or you can leave your vote in the polls I will be setting up.


	5. Chapter 5 A New World

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been over FIVE MONTHS since I last updated! I was working on other stories.

Happy anniversary! I can't believe that it's been a whole year since I first posted this story. I want to thank everybody who has read it so far. You guys are the best!

Things are going to be different in this chapter. Very different.

Disclaimer: I do not own DC. Warner Brothers do.

Chapter 5 A New World

Barry's POV

I woke up...inside a room?

I sat up and looked around.

And that's when I realized something.

This was my bedroom from when I was a kid!

I mean, the decor was definitely more grown up, but it was the same room!

Suddenly...I smelt something delicious!

"Wait a minute", I said in realization. "I know that smell."

With that I walked into the hallway...and gasped.

The wall was filled with pictures of me with my parents.

But it wasn't just pictures of us when I was a kid. It was pictures of when I was older as well!

_Does this mean..._

I tried to speed down the stairs...only to realize something else.

I no longer had my powers!

I looked at myself in shock.

_What happened? Did the accident that gave me my powers not happen in this timeline._

I smelt the smell from before...and shook my head.

_That doesn't matter. Only this does._

With that I ran downstairs...and what I saw brought tears to my eyes. But good tears.

My mom and dad...they were sitting by the kitchen counter.

My parents were okay.

They were okay.

My dad saw me and smiled.

"Good morning sport", he greeted.

"You're just in time", my mom said. "I'm making my famous pancakes!"

_I knew I recognized that smell. I could recognize that anywhere._

I just kept on smiling at my parents.

"Hey buddy", I dad said in concern. "You okay?"

I didn't answer. Instead...ran up to my parents and hugged.

"I'm perfect."

"Okay", my dad said. "You're be very overly affectionate today."

With that I pulled away and looked at my parents.

"Can't a guy show his parents some love", I asked causing my parents to laugh.

"I guess that's true", my dad stated before pulling out a chair. "Come. Sit down and eat."

With that I did as told. My smile never leaving my face.

This was perfect, or so I thought.

While I was eating...I heard something on the news. Something I did not expect to hear.

"The war between the Atlanticans and the Amazonians continue."

HotXbun: Uh oh.

Challenge: Tell me why you think the Atlanticans and the Amazonians are at war.

My Answer: If you've watched the Flashpoint Paradox then you'll know. If not...then I'm not telling!


	6. Chapter 6 War

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been over THREE MONTHS since I last updated.

Welcome to day one of my FIVE YEAR ANNIVERSARY EXTRAVAGANZA! Today is all about The Flash!

Guest: I have other fan fiction besides this as well as other priorities. So I cannot get this out as quickly as you would like.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash. DC does.

Chapter 6 War

Barry's POV

"_The war between the Atlanticans and the Amazonians continue."_

When I heard that...I froze and looked at the screen in shock.

"Dad", I started. "Could you turn the volume up on that?"

"Sure thing sport", my dad replied before doing what I asked him to.

"_The Atlanticans, led by their king who goes by the name 'Aquaman' have flooded most of Europe while the Amazonians, led by their princess Diana, who also goes by the name 'Wonder Woman', continue their quest to conquer the UK."_

I couldn't believe my ears.

_Arthur and Diana are in a war with each other? Why?_

"That's just awful", my mom stated. "Why are they fighting with each other anyway?"

"I don't know hon", my dad replied. "But it doesn't matter why they are fighting. Innocent people are getting hurt because of it!"

"You're right", my mom agreed before noticing me. "You okay honey?"

"Huh", I said in confusion. "Oh, yeah. I just...I just believe this."

"I know honey", my mom said. "It's just awful."

"It is", I agreed. "Um...I'm gonna go to my room and...get dressed. Yeah, that's what I'll do."

"Okay honey", my mom said.

"See ya later kid."

"Yeah", I said. "See ya."

One Hour Later

I was on my laptop in my room trying to figure out why Arthur and Diana were at war with each other.

"Well", I started. "Whatever the reason is for Arthur and Diana fighting, it isn't public knowledge."

After I said this, I slumped back in my chair.

"What do I do", I asked myself. "Arthur and Diana probably don't know me now. It's not like I can just go up to them and ask what's going on. And on top of that, I don't have my powers anymore either."

And that's when I got an idea.

"Wait a minute", I said in realization. "My powers! If I got them back, maybe I could use it to sort this mess out! The question is, how do I get my powers back. I got them in an accident. Maybe I could recreate the accident? But how?"

With that...I went back onto my computer and searched up 'Star Labs Particle Explosion.'

"Dang it", I said in defeat. "The explosion already happened! Now what?!"

After I asked myself this...I saw an ad for something from Wayne Industries pop up.

"Bruce", I said in realization. "Maybe he can help."

HotXbun: Looks like Barry is going to ask Bruce for help. Or is he?

Challenge: Tell me if you think Barry is going to ask Bruce for help.


End file.
